Into Her Arms
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Another response to Cassie's challenge! Noctis is dying. The final blow was fatal, but not torturing, and as he lies on the battlefield, his thoughts consume him, of his friends, of his Kingdom, of the girl he loves until the very end. Implied Lightis.


**Into Her Arms  
**_Oneshot fanfic by Dawn. Fire. Angel_

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the response to the challenge given by Vicis est Esternus! (what does it mean anyways...?) I hope it's up to her expectations! **

**Oh, and UchihaEna will be doing the same challenge, so look out for hers as well! **

**Please listen to the song that helped me write this story: _'To Where You Are' by Josh Groban._**

**Read and review!!**

"_**The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,**_

_**But I have promises to keep,**_

_**And miles to go before I sleep,**_

_**And miles to go before I sleep."**_

_**-Robert Frost**_

* * *

_-Noctis-_

A pair of yellow eyes were glazed over with pain as the prince lay on his side, fatally wounded, but ready to accept his death when it came.

_I have done enough. _

He was satisfied. He had died protecting his country, the place he had been born to love. His name would be written in the pages of history by the people who loved him as much as he loved them. He realized now, he had been born to die at this time and age.

He was ready.

Noctis wanted no tears to be shed for his death. He wanted to leave this place peacefully, without anyone binding him back through sorrow.

He knew she would cry, though. She might never let anyone see her do as such, but she would cry.

Lightning.

Noctis knew where she was, at this very moment, and what she was doing.

She was wringing her hands in front of the fire, with Vanille trying to get her to sleep. She was waiting for him to return to her, to live with her once more. As much as he wanted to return to her, his deed was done, and he would go into Her arms faithfully, like the obedient child to Her he was. To the Summerlands, the Place of Peace. Heaven.

He hated to hurt Lightning.

Noctis could never stand seeing anyone upset, but with her, it was stronger, making him want to travel to the ends of the earth just to see her smile again. Her smiles were rare, just meant for him, he knew.

But he wanted her to smile with someone else too. Even if it was their child, or Snow, or Marcus, or _anyone_ – he wanted to see her happy. Because as long as she was happy, he would be content.

Their child.

A small smile spread across the dying Prince's face.

He hoped it'll look just like her – but the child must have his eyes to continue the Royal line. His eyes, exactly. He knew she hoped for the child to be like him, but he just knew that she, their child, will take after her.

His thoughts then turned to his friends. Noctis tried to shift his unresponsive body to a more comfortable position on the dirt, then realized that his strength was fading, fast.

_It'll be over soon_, he thought with a sigh.

Marcus and Laris... for sure, they'll miss him too, but they won't take it as hard as Lightning, who loved him more than he loved her. He was sure of that. She had tried to follow him, but he ordered Snow, Vanille (much to their distaste) and his own friends to hold her back as he walked out the door to his death. He still heard her screams as he had walked away from her without a second glance, felt her anger and sorrow and fear for him, remembered with awful clarity her broken sobbing as the stone doors slammed shut.

"_Noctis! Please, come back!"_

He wished his death didn't need to hurt anyone.

He would've let her accompany him, but he knew she would want to fight the moment she saw him in trouble, and he couldn't let anything happen to their unborn child, or her. They were the most important things to him, and if they were injured or dead, he would never forgive himself.

The only way was to go himself, peacefully, and wait for her in Valhalla.

So close, so close.

Peace settled over the land, and Noctis closed his eyes, imagining what would've occurred had he won the battle.

He would be home. Lightning would be kissing him because he was alive and hitting every inch of him she could reach for leaving her behind, tears in her eyes, but not running down her cheeks. She wasn't like that. He would press a hand and ear to her stomach, a habit he had fallen into. She would cradle his head as he did, something she always did.

Laris and Marcus would be congratulating him, clapping his back with cheery greetings and jokes. Lightning would probably attack whoever dared to joke about Noctis dying in front of her, so they'd whisper it behind her back. Snow and Vanille would be... okay, he guessed.

They would head for the victory dinner. He would announce that Lightning was having their baby, and everyone would be cheering. Lightning would be embarrassed (as would he, but he was learned in the art of keeping his feelings to himself), and he'll comfort her with a kiss. She'd get even more embarrassed, and possibly even blush.

The food would arrive, and they would eat. Laris would probably pretend to feed Vanille in front of everyone, and she'd play along, just like the many other times. Marcus will be flicking food at Snow – the two had gotten close – while Snow tried to booby-trap the former's food somehow. Neither would win, because they always ended up covered in food despite Noctis's many warnings about them not playing with their food during the parties and celebrations because some of the guests never found it funny.

After the dinner, Noctis would be forced to part from Lightning as she needed to sleep early, and he'd be forced to recount the events that made the enemy run away with their tails between their legs. Then, he would excuse himself and return to his love, who would be waiting up for him. They would...

A sudden breeze woke him from his reverie.

_Noctis, Noctis, my child. You are so brave._

Amber eyes flicked around, searching for the source of the sound. But no one was around him besides the other corpses. He was alone.

_I am in your heart always, Noctis. _

_Mother? _Noctis asked.

_Yes, my child. I've come to take you home. _The voice was so gentle, so familiar, as if from a long-lost dream. Noctis smiled again. _Are you ready?_

Noctis pondered upon this for a few minutes. As much as he wanted to stay here to live a few more years with Lightning and his friends, and witness the birth of his child, as much as he wanted to prevent the tears that would fall at his death, he wanted to leave behind the burdens he had as a mortal. He wanted, for once, to be a child, to be carefree and happy the way his friends were.

_I am._

And he opened his arms, and fell forwards with a heart full of faith and love.

Into Her arms.

Death was more peaceful than he could imagine.

* * *

**Yes, I'm finally done! **

**I hope I haven't made any of you cry...**

**Here's a joke in case you ARE crying!**

**Why did Noctis cross the street?**

**Because the strip club was on his side!**

**Not funny, but that's the best I can do until I get my randomness back from my brother. Grrr... **

**Review please!!**

**Song(s) of the day: **

**-_What Hurts the Most (Danny Gokey)_**

**_-What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts)_**

**_-To Where You Are (Josh Groban)_**

**_-The Prayer (Celine Dion & Andrea Bocelli)_**

**_-To Zanarkand (Nobuo Uematsu & Aki Kuroda)_**


End file.
